massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Aminecraftguy
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} 'Maria Halmek' Maria (pronounced: Mah-rayee-uh) is a tigran who lives within her group named Inkana. She is a ginger with a side of her hair dyed a maroon color. She dresses in human clothes and looks much more human than tigran. There is no real explanation for her appearance. Her occupation is a farmer, and her hobbies are mining. She hates pvp, and anything involving her perishing. She enjoys walking, running, sprinting, games, farming, and most of all….. Singing. Maria loves to sing! She sings whenever she gets the chance, to the point its almost annoying. But not quite. She is very quiet, and doesn’t talk loudly. However, she loves belting out her songs loudly. Her weaknesses are being to quiet or too loud, pvp, and anything involving fighting or military, and taking insults too harshly. Her timing is also usually terrible. Her strengths are being an excellent farmer, an excellent dead raider, an amazing singer, and a hopeless romantic, though sometimes this last trait turns on her. ''Old Character Stuff - DO NOT READ My Story I am a wanderer, I am a scavenger, I am a hunter, and I am so much more than I am thought of. I live in Inkana, a faction run by Silent_Ruler. What is my story? Do you care? Okay. Prolouge - ''Backstory Long ago, my great-grandmother had a child with a human. This human was an explorer who was going to die very, very soon. He had seen great things, and made a final impact on the world before his story ended. The child of my great-grandmother was, yes, my grandma. I never got to know her, all I know is she had a child with a Tigran, and tried to cover up a huge mistake her mother had made. She hated her mother for it, and ended up killing her. We tried not to talk about grandma in my den. Grandma and Grandpa had my dad, a strong man with equal mind. He didn't know the things his grandma and mom had done, and he grew up happily. He met my mother, and somehow, they had me. This is what changed me further in life. I was born in a den in the far, far east, a territory with no name. My mother and father were constantly bickering, and some nights I was left alone while they fought in the open. I hated it when my parents came in with scratches, thinking this wasn't the way my life should be. I was always the little servant girl, enslaved by my own careless parents. Looking back, they probably didn't even realize they were doing it. It was always so easy for them to command me, "Kill that sheep," or, "Groom my coat." If I never stood up for myself, they wouldn't know to stop. And so they didn't. Night after night I was slaved and pushed. Never did I complain, because I saw the frightening force my parents had, and how quickly they could kill other creatures. One night, devastated of my constant living in fear, I ran. I sprinted over miles of terrain, hoping to find a more peaceful, friendly environment. I almost starved to death on several occasions, only killing when absolutely neccissary. One day, I came upon a great ocean. On the shore was a pair of struggling sailors. I saw that one sailor had an enormous gash in his left leg, and the other was trying frantically to patch it up with little fragments. The second was younger, and had more apparent youth than the first. He was trying so hard with so little, I could tell he needed the older sailer. I found a nearby sheep, and slayed it quicker and surer than ever before. I ripped the wool off quickly, and ushered aside the frightened sailor. I delicately patched up the older sailors leg. When finished, they both thanked me graciously and offered me gifts of food and money. I wasn't sure what to do with the odd silvery coins they deposited in my claws, but I still hung on to them. The best gift these kind sailors gave me was the gift of a new life. They rowed me back to their kindgom, a world I was to discover to be nothing I could have dreamed of. ''Chapter 1 I entered Regalia for the first time, and i was lost. I had no clue what this world would be like. I had 30 silvers i wasnt planning on using. I wondered the streets as a lost feline, a stray kitten separated from their mother. I heard two men bickering about a topic i was yet to understand - vampires. didn't need to understand it too well, because they could not transition me, I was immune. I contentedly watched their argument. I was like a clueless child listening to a stranger speak a foriegn language. I was convinced I wanted to look like these amazing creatures, filled with kindness and curiosness. This thought not only changed my way of thinking, but my appearance as well. When my great-grandma had a child with a human, she doomed the first of her decendents that thought, "''I want to be a human," to actually become human. Since I only wanted to be like ''a human, I was tranformed over time into a hybrid of sorts. When it was over, one of the men took to disscussing the vampires beginning with one of the other passerbys. I began to get a comprehnsion of the terrors of vampires. As I looked around the academy, frightened, I found a shady figure in the corner. She had red eyes, and ominous black hair that fell around her head. I began to say something, but found it rude to inturrupt when two more educated people were having a conversation. Once they had finished, I approached the figure with great curiosity. I asked her, so everyone could hear, "Are you a vampire?" Now, I had only just learned about the Crimson Inquiry, and I didn't realize their power and threat to their kind. I was frightened, and I never wanted to meet a vampire. She responded, for everyone to hear "No," but she whispered to me, "Yes." I was stunned, and I said, "I will not hurt you if you do not hurt me." She said, reapproachfully, "Who said anything about me hurting you?" At this moment, I realized there were friendly vampires, ones that were infected against their will. Sadly, the Crimson Inquiry is too wrapped up in the cruelities of the race, they didn't realize there were vampires that want to return to human or raceless. I don't know what to do about it, but I know that I will help friendly vampires when they are in need. I still keep in touch with her to this day. *blackhorse* *AndySwi* *NathanBaver* Inkana Chapter 2 ''' Next, I searched for a faction as so many people told me to do. Most of the factions denied me or sent me away, and I was back to the lost state as i was when i first logged on. That is, I was, until the fateful advertisement came. "Looking for faction recruits, accepting all races." I was overjoyed, and quickly responded. They walked me through joining the faction. They had the patience to deal with me even when i was the nooby girl i was. They showed me home, took me in, even gave me a free home. I was very happy, and made the rest of the faction happy, except maybe Silent_Ruler, the leader of the faction, when I unlocked a chamber filled with riches from Silent_Ruler's old friends that had long since quit the game. There were chests filled with items from enchanted goods to coal, and we embraced them all like our own. I has several chests filled with great riches, and was happy with my new friends, Silent_Ruler, jayhawk, drpepperman456, and many more.I was given the tag of "Priestess" randomly, because it seemed a good idea. jayhawk's tag became "Assasin", and Silent crowned himself with "Necromancer". Fondly, I remember my small arguments with jayhawk, and how we threatened to kill each other even though we couldn't. This was the happiest time of my experience. I remember it like it was yesterday. It's a shame what happened next had to happen. *Silent_Ruler* *jayhawk12369874* *drpepperman456* '''''Chapter 3 At my time in the Inkana faction, a war broke out between one group of people and the vampires. It started because someone, probably a vampire, burned down the Crimison Inquiry headquarters. With my luck, our faction was in the middle of the war grounds, and we were promptly attacked by vampires. The faction was escorted into an underground base, and we excavated it and made it our home. There were locker rooms, furnances, home rooms, farming rooms, and everything we needed to survive untill the war was over. I was planning on patiently waiting for Silent to tell me I didn't have to hide anymore, and then coming out into the beautiful sunlight and returning to my beloved treasure. I patiently waited, and helped as much as I could in the little underground community we had developed, while avioding lava as much as I could. I basically waited as well as I could. ''Chapter 4 The underground living time was a blurr. One day, suspiscious that the underground base looked deserted, I checked for people, but to no avail. I traveled far and long to find my trusted friends. When I found them, I was hit with a brand new terrain. Eventually, I was explained to that all of them had decided to move to this new place because the constant waging war above us was too strong. We all had to start over, and to this day, there is still a hidden treasure in my room no one will ever reach as long as i continue coming online. Chapter 5 We set up a civilication there, and I even built a little house. (By little, I mean it is 2 floors.) I was awarded with the new tag of "Baker", since "Priestess" was only a randomly generated name that didnt really suit me. For a little while, I farmed, mined, and I even made some food and sold it to another guy. I even made a bunch of new friends and started to build avague new island, because apparently ours was too ugly. One day, we got raided by some other guy, who was sent by a player i don't remember the name of. They killed us many times, until a very good friend of Inkana's came to the rescue. Rise Chapter 6 I switched my faction. I was tired of my friends never being there when I was and the dissapearing items and land, so I quit and joined a new faction. It is called "Rise", and there is a girl at the head of the faction. I made new friends, including one named MyDareMan, a cyborg. My friend penguinlover58 also joined me. We then got attacked by DeathFist. I am not sure how it turned out. Penguinlover58 and MyDareMan became girlfriend and boyfriend. I came in afterwords, and I was alone except for a chest in my ceiling and signs on my door. I went into the chest. Inside, there were so many riches. I grabbed as many as I could, untill the chest suddenly dropped. Out of the new hole dropped MyDareMan. He was super mad because that was for penguinlover, and I hadn't realized. He soon forgave me, and invited me up into his room. There he sat me next to gravel on a piston connected to a lever, and he said that while we talked if i got uncomfortable pull the lever. At first, it was good, but i pulled when he asked for me favorite activity. Nothing happened. I got up and stood on top of my gravel. After chatting a little more, he started to place signs. It sounded like an old 50's song. At the end, I said, "I don't get it. :I" He blushed and said I would soon. At that, I ran, for the sake of my good friend penguinlover58. He broke through all the barriers I placed, except one. My locked door. I said bye, and logged off. That's my story so far, and it is progressing every day. I'm still not sure where I'm headed, but that's alright for now. As long as I have my good friends to lead me on my way, I know I won't have to worry. Journal Entries'' April 27th, No one is really on from Inkana, but a guy named peepthechick was here, who I am guessing was supposed to be a new recruit. I missed Silent and Djruiz by about a half an hour, so I'm not that upset about it. So peepthechick was up in our faction burning it down, so I message him saying "Why are you burning our faction down?" and "Why did you leave our faction?" He replies saying "Someone told me to and threatened to kill me if I didnt leave". And so next, I say "Who?" He says "ENDERDOUGHNUT!" and I'm really confused and then he corrects himself with "Enderarion". So I message Enderarion really vaguely asking if he knows this guy, and he says he's never heard of the guy and that he is good friends with Inkana. So this really confuses me, until someone says on General chat that peepthechick is a faction hopper, and I told everyone he tried to burn down my faction. Some guy asks if he hurt the pigs. He didn't. :D ~aminecraftguy April 28th Today eeveeluv52, one of my new friends, built a new island and we are all moving to it so we can save our stuff from the island remove. Apparently, our island isn't pretty enough for the owners of the server. I built a new house on the new island and moved all my stuff there. I'm glad I'm not losing anything. :D ~aminecraftguy April 30th My new island is gone. So is my house with all my food and items. I'm really happy, especially since I keep missing Silent and he barely answers my confused mails at him. ~aminecraftguy May 4th I switched my faction today. I was tired of my friends never being on in the weekends and the whole house deal, so I quit and joined into a RP faction. It's called "Rise", and there is a girl at the head of the faction. :D I made a new friend named MyDare...something. He's a cyborg. My friend penguinlover also joined me. Of course the day I join we get attacked. Sigh. ~aminecraftguy